


Doctor Who: Horizon of Hope

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Ninerose - Freeform, One Shot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Rose Tyler works to pay off the debts her ex-boyfriend left when she was suddenly in mortal danger. A stranger saves her life ... But something seems different with him.





	Doctor Who: Horizon of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second Doctor Who One Shot, which I publish. It actually comes from an OS collection that I publish in German and where the music of Peter Crowley plays a role in each chapter. (The couples here are different from the Doctor Who Multiverse.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. And here is my request for a beta reader, in case there are mistakes in the story. Unfortunately, English is not my main language (but of course I would like to become better in English).
> 
> Have fun while reading.
> 
> PS: Kudos and reviews are welcome, but always voluntary. So I force no one to do so. :-)

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3LZftP1MiPg

Doctor Who: Horizon of Hope

Probably something unusual AU.

He was different. Was he really that? Actually, there should be no emotion, as well as if you were completely made of plastic and had the look of a mannequin. And beings like him were made to kill others, not to feel sorry for them.

He stood in the hallway with more of his species, watching everyone around him. He was aware that there would soon be an attack, but he did not want to answer it.

But how should he do something about it? They would kill him as well.

„Rose, could you please take care of the doll on the left side in the shop window?“

He swallowed. That's what he meant. He stood there quietly, trying not to move when she took off his old clothes (after all, a new collection had come in) and put on new ones. It was just work for them.

„No!“ Someone shouted, „God, are you so stupid or what? You should open your eyes when you are already doing your job.“

He looked into the older man's face with anger, but of course he did not notice. He wanted to grab him by the collar and throw him around the shop, but since he was not like the others, he just swallowed his anger and remained motionless as Rose changed him again.

The days passed and when the moment finally arrived, where the attack should start, only a few people were present. Three, to be exact, and two of them were about to leave. Which meant she would stay here last and finish.  
He wanted to warn her, but he also knew that she could not hear him. They spoke only among themselves and in a foreign language. So how could he warn her?

„Rose!“ He tried anyway, so that she turned around, but no one could discover. So it had to be imagination.  
„Run away!“, Wait, that was English. Why did he suddenly speak English?

Something hissed past her head and she sprang away in shock. Another shot fell, again very close, this time even more than before. Something was wrong here, not at all.  
„Rose! You have to get out of here!“  
She wanted it, but could not. She froze, until she suddenly lost the ground under her feet. Someone must have picked her up and now took her out of reach.  
„Stay here!“, He instructed before turning to the others. One of them held something high, which counted from 60 backwards.  
„Damn it. Rose, come on we have to get out of here. The building will fly up in less than a minute.“

That was enough to run after him. Only when they were outside did she finally calm down.  
„What the hell was that?“  
„Autonen. They look like mannequins but are not ....“  
„You're bleeding!“ She interrupted him.  
„They are beings from another world, the .... What did you just say?“  
„You're bleeding.“  
„That can not be. I belong to you, I can not just bleed.“

She stepped closer and put a hand on his cheek. Normally he would not feel anything there, but the heat shot through his body.  
„I have never seen such blue eyes.“  
„My eyes are yellow, a cold yellow. Not blue.“  
Rose pulled him to another store nearby so he could look at himself in the window. There, a man saw him in his late 30's early 40's. His hair had darkened, his ears (for whatever reason) had stopped and his eyes were really blue.

He stumbled back, not quite understanding what happened here.  
„No I am a human being. How could I become a human?“

He was running back and forth. That should not happen. He could not suddenly be human.  
„Rose, please tell me what to do. Ouch, what a weird feeling. My stomach makes strange noises.“  
Rose laughed and told him he was hungry.  
„Hunger? What is hunger? Can one die of it?“

She looked at him but did not answer. How could she explain to him that every day people died because they had nothing to eat.

„Come on, let's go to my house. There you can eat something.“  
„Thanks, Rose, I do not know why I deserve it.“  
„You saved me, and besides, you're human now, so you're going to have to make some changes. Now come on, before Mum worries.“

When Jackie Tyler saw him for the first time, Rose knew that her companion was probably not very good ... Well, he was pretty much taken aback.

„I'm glad to meet you, Mrs. Tyler“, he greeted her with a smile, „Rose has already told me a lot about you.“

Well, what you could tell in the short time they needed on the way home. Rose was glad she had not told too much.

„Now 'My daughter did not tell me about you.“  
„That's because he just started today, Mum. He helped me when someone thought I was incompetent just because we did not have a garment on offer.“

She could hardly say that he had saved her life when mannequins blew up the building. And he had been one of them until two hours ago.

„Rose, could I use the bathroom please.“  
„Sure“, she showed him the direction where it was and he quickly disappeared into the room, closing the door behind him.

OK, what did he learn about the humans? First, they had certain needs that could not be ignored; secondly, some should not be postponed.

Meanwhile, Rose sat nervously on the sofa in the living room. She had brought home a man who firstly was not human for a long time, and secondly, she was much older than she looked.

„He's at least 40 years old, what if he just uses you?“  
„Mum, he is not like that. He was the only one today who helped me, I invited him as a thank-you.“  
„I do not trust that anyway. He may look nice, but ...“

He himself stood in the doorway again and listened to what was being said. Of course he was not welcome here, as well. It was not that a young girl, Rose had to be around 19/20, brought a man of his 'age' home. Even if it was just for a simple dinner.

„I should go then, Rose. Thank you for not asking me to go back, Jackie.“

The door remained open behind him, since it was all the time, and it took Rose a few seconds to find her own shock and follow him.

„Wait, please!“, She called several times, until he stopped and turned to her.  
„You did not have to go. Mum ... dad died when i was very little, she just worries.“  
„Understandable. But Jackie is right, I really would not be good for you. After all, I was only there to kill others.“

She looked at him. His blue eyes met her gaze and before she knew what she was doing, she had come closer to him and had pulled him into a slight hug. For more, both were probably not ready yet.

„You will do it as a human, I know that.“  
„I hope so. Will you help me, Rose?“  
„Of course, I can not answer that you are alone out there.“  
He smiled and took the hand that was offered to him.  
„I'm sorry if my hand is a little cold, Rose. Autons have no body temperature.“  
„You are no longer a Auton, you are a human now.“  
„Yes, a person without a past. I do not even have a name. What should I call myself, Rose. I never had a name.“  
„I do not know. How about James?“

He tilted his head slightly.  
„But you had an ex-boyfriend named Jimmy. Would not the name remind you?“  
She shook her head. Certainly not and somehow the name suited him.  
„All right, my name is James, just James. Although, I need a surname“, he thought a bit, „James Smith. Now all we need is a story that I've lost all my memories and therefore no longer knew who I am.“

She smiled.

The next few weeks were marked by the assumption of an identity that he found work, even contracted with it (friendly, of course) and that they were getting closer and closer. He even once stood in her bedroom early in the morning and said that he had probably contracted an illness.

„Since when is this actually?“  
„Since ... Well, longer. I just thought that you ... well, would not feel comfortable. You know, I have no idea if there are any prohibitions.“

He had been human for three months, but only now did he come to her to talk about his "morning" problem. She explained that this was normal for men. He asked how he could get it off again. At first, Rose did not know if it would be good to show him, but at some point he had to get to know it. So why not immediately?

At noon, it was Sunday, they sat silently at the table. Even though she had told him all about sex, even with same-sex relationships, he still did not seem to be sure.

„Rose, how is that ... Well, it's very painful when ... I read that some women said the first time would be pretty bad. Is that the same with men? Would it hurt me?“

She smiled and promised him that they would find out together.

He told her „I love you“, after one year, learned that he became a father after two years, and when her son became two months old, he asked her to become his wifes.

His then unconscious wish to protect the young woman, who was so sad, made him a man. For him, his wife Rose (she insisted on carrying her last name, hence Rose Marion Tyler-Smith), and her son was like a horizon of hope.

***********

Well, that was probably a really unusual AU (Of course, I took over a little here at the beginning of the episode Rose, but after the explosion it is completely Au.)

PS: As explained elsewhere, I read and write Doctor Who stories in German and English, but only look at them in English. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it (and it was a bit unusual)
> 
> Although Whouffaldi (Twelve / Clara) is my absolute favorite (not only in the Doctor Who Multiverse), I also like other couples.
> 
> Who knows, maybe I will publish more chapters from my One Shot series.


End file.
